Gladion's Silvally/Anime
Silvally was a created by to fight . Four years prior to the start of , was attacked by , and was saved by Silvally. The fierce expression Silvally had on its face, combined with the emotional trauma of the incident, left Lillie with a fear of touching Pokémon. Following this incident, Silvally was given a restricting helmet by Faba, turning it into . Some time later, it was stolen by , who felt sorry for the Pokémon and wanted to rescue it from Faba's cruel experiments. Silvally first appeared as a Type: Null in Rising from the Ruins!, in a secluded cave on Akala Island. After being called out, Silvally began to act restless due to the stress brought by its helmet. The Pokémon eventually calmed down after being comforted by Gladion. It later appeared in A Dream Encounter!, where it began acting restless again. Gladion inferred from its uneasiness that it had sensed the presence of an Ultra Beast. In A Masked Warning!, Silvally was seen training with Gladion on Ten Carat Hill until they were interrupted by , who had been ed there by . Silvally started growling at Nebby, causing Nebby to start crying and leading Gladion to the conclusion that Nebby is the Ultra Beast his Pokémon sensed before. Later, Gladion accepted Ash's challenge to battle, choosing Silvally to fight Ash's Lycanroc. Silvally was able to overpower Lycanroc and managed to throw it in the nearby lake. This dirtied Lycanroc's fur, which temporarily caused it to go berserk. Once Lycanroc had calmed down, the battle continued, and Silvally quickly defeated Lycanroc. Silvally briefly appeared in Night of a Thousand Poses!, where it was seen with Gladion after Lillie had been teleported to him by Nebby. Upon seeing Silvally, Lillie recalled a brief scene of the Pokémon from her traumatic incident, which made her believe Silvally attacked her and once again rendered her unable to touch Pokémon. In Mission: Total Recall!, Faba stole Silvally back after defeating Gladion's Umbreon and and putting its Trainer to sleep with . Gladion, together with , later retrieved Silvally from Faba's office and used it to confront Faba, who was trying to erase Lillie's memories and cover up his mistakes. Ordered to save Lillie, Silvally broke its mask and attacked Faba's , breaking the hold it had on Gladion's sister. It then used the and a Dark Memory to turn into a and defeated Faba's Pokémon with a Dark-type . After being brought to safety, Lillie fully remembered Silvally's heroism four years ago and thanked it for rescuing her, which allowed her to completely overcome her fear. In Family Determination!, Gladion used Silvally to help him and his sister overcome obstacles on the way to the Altar of the Sunne. Standing right before the altar was a horde of and , led by a . Thanks to the help of Lillie and Snowy, Gladion was given enough time to give Silvally a Fairy Memory, allowing it to resist Kommo-o's and defeat it. Silvally was later used to battle Lusamine's alongside Gladion's other Pokémon. Having its feet frozen in place by Absol's , Gladion used a Fire Memory, allowing Silvally to melt the ice and counterattack. This released the hold it had on Gladion's other Pokémon thanks to its . Gladion later used a Steel Memory to change Silvally to a , allowing it to ferry him across the sea of poison the -possessed Lusamine left behind. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Gladion had to calm Silvally down again. Gladion recognized its behavior as a bad omen. It was later sent out as its Trainer and the other Ultra Guardians witnessed an Ultra Wormhole form above the Altar of the Sunne, where it sensed coming out. In the next episode, Silvally teamed up with to free Nebby and Lunala from Team Rocket's electric net. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, it was revealed that Silvally was able to perform , which it used along with Ash's Pikachu, Kiawe's Marowak, and Lana's Popplio's Z-Moves to help separate Nebby from Necrozma and to give Necrozma enough Z-Power to turn it back into its . However, this attempt failed as the amount of Z-Power was too little and Necrozma used it to power itself up instead. Silvally later joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with Z-Power, causing it to separate from Nebby and revert to its normal form. Necrozma still had not absorbed enough Z-Power though and tried to capture Nebby again, but was stopped in its tracks by Silvally who attacked it with . In SM129, Gladion used Silvally during the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference, where it was able to defeat several Pokémon, including a and a . It was among the 16 Pokémon remaining at the end, securing Gladion a place in the next round. In SM135, Gladion used Silvally to drive Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp away from Mimo, whom they were harassing. Later, Silvally was the second and last Pokémon Gladion chose to use in his semifinals battle against , facing his . After Silvally's foot had gotten stuck on the ground, Kiawe started performing , but Gladion used a Fire Memory to turn Silvally into a type just before the attack hit, allowing Silvally to endure the Z-Move. It then counterattacked with , defeating Turtonator and allowing Gladion to advance to the finals. Gladion's Silvally/Anime/Personality and characteristics|Personality and characteristics Gladion's Silvally/Anime/Forms|Forms Gladion's Silvally/Anime/Moves used|Moves used